Dracula's Castle
, also known as or Castlevania, is Count Dracula's lair and symbol of his magic.Dawn of Sorrow's Library It houses an army of his supernatural minions, and tends to collapse when Dracula is defeated. Yet, it is able to restore itself and reappears intact in later games, even the ones where Dracula has not yet revived himself. Overview The exact location of the castle is impossible to determine. Being an entity of chaos, it has the ability to reemerge in different places whenever it revives. Still, the vast majority of times it has reappeared was in Europe, in Transylvania. If one takes into account the events from the original 1897 novel that inspired the series, as well as real historical landmarks where Vlad III Drăculea was known to inhabit, that may be indication that the castle from the series was at some point located somewhere in Transylvania or in northern Wallachia, where one of the voivode's real castles, Cetatea Poenari, is located. Nevertheless, due to its supernatural nature as symbol of Dracula's magic and its ability to revive in different regions, the castle in the series cannot be considered the same as the historical landmarks. It does not exist in the earthly plane but is, in fact, a spiritual world atop another dimension.[https://imgur.com/a/a8o1PER Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow: Dialogue with Graham Jones][https://imgur.com/a/mxgmiGj Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow: Dialogue with Genya Arikado]Akumajō Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku The appearance of the castle also varies; in artwork for the original Castlevania it appears to be on top of a mountain, while in Symphony of the Night it is located off the shore of a lake, and in Curse of Darkness it resides by the ocean (maybe the Black Sea). In Symphony of the Night, Maria Renard remarks the castle is different from how she remembers it (she had fought in it five years earlier during the events of Rondo of Blood). Alucard, who had probably once lived there, notes the castle is "a creature of chaos", hinting at the castle's origins and explaining its constantly changing nature. It is possible the castle originally belonged to Walter Bernhard. His castle had the familiar strange keep structure present in Dracula's Castle. If this was the case, the castle dates back to at least the 11th Century. In 1094, the castle appeared more like a traditional medieval castle than the more elaborate Gothic architecture seen elsewhere. One factor in favor for Walter's castle being Castlevania is that, in Curse of Darkness, the abandoned castle is the place where only a Belmont's blood can gain access to the infinite corridor. Seeing as Leon Belmont was the first Belmont proclaimed at Walter's castle, the abandoned castle could be Walter's original castle. A factor against the theory of Walter's castle becoming Castlevania is that at the end of Lament of Innocence, Mathias Cronqvist (Dracula) leaves the castle in the form of a bat and it is not known where he went, or if he ever returned. The Japanese instruction booklet for Castlevania: The Adventure outright states Dracula to have built his castle himself at the outskirts of Transylvania.[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cvgb1/documents/CVAJ.txt Castlevania: The Adventure instruction booklet story translation] Koji Igarashi has also expressed that one of the reasons for the change of the franchise's Japanese title from "Akumajō Dracula" to "Castlevania" was due to there being no Dracula, nor his castle, on a given game, indicating that the castle seen in Lament of Innocence might indeed not be the same castle that Dracula uses later down the chronology.Gamers.com Koji Igarashi interview backup Following Dracula's defeat in 1999, the castle was sealed into an eclipse, and was visited by Soma Cruz in 2035. In 2036, Celia Fortner and her cult built a castle immensely similar to Dracula's to foster the growth of a new Dark Lord. As her plan was left in ruins, the castle completely collapses. The castle ultimately returned due to Olrox effectively taking over as the Dark Lord, until Death put an end to him. Game appearances While the castle, or a replacement, has appeared in every game that conform the Castlevania series to date, this section focuses in those instances when the castle has appeared as its own named stage or area. ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest The final act of the game actually takes place inside of Castlevania, which now lies in ruins after years of abandonment following the outcome of the first game. A few sights are still recognizable, such as the long entrance corridor adorned with tall curtains. The castle can only be accessed through the collection of all five of Dracula's body parts, which Simon must bring to the basement to burn them, resulting in a final confrontation with the Dark Lord himself, who must be defeated once again to lift the curse that befell the land after their first encounter seven years ago. Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse About two thirds of the game take place outside the castle, as renowned vampire hunter, Trevor Belmont, travels the Transylvanian countryside in his quest to defeat the vampire lord, Count Dracula. Throughout his journey and depending of the paths he chooses, he may meet and recruit new companions who will surely help him in this task. Once inside the castle, the world map is replaced with one of its interior (which is very similar to the one from the first game, although this time scrolling vertically instead of horizontally). From here on, the game only consists of completing level after level (that is, no more options are given to follow different paths) until reaching the castle keep and facing the fiend himself. Super Castlevania IV This retelling of the first game retakes the concept of beginning the first act by traveling across the Transylvanian countryside, passing through wilds, caves and rivers, until reaching the Demon Castle, at which point the world map is once again changed into a map of the castle's interior, this time viewed from an isometric perspective. From here on, the last levels of the game are accessed, leading to the final confrontation with the Count. Castlevania: Bloodlines Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In ''Portrait of Ruin, the main bulk of the game takes place inside of Dracula's Castle, which serves as a hub of sorts to access the game's many portraits, which are entrances to the different areas that conform the game. Furthermore, the castle itself is divided into six individual areas that are connected to each other: #Entrance #Buried Chamber #Great Stairway #Tower of Death #Master's Keep #The Throne Room ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Once Barlowe has been defeated in Ecclesia, Dracula's Castle suddenly emerges during the night and beckons Shanoa to enter it. The castle serves as the setting for the final act of the game, and it's also divided in many individual and different sections, which all in conjunction conform about the second half of the game. Similar castles *Castlevania: Bloodlines'' features an English castle called The Castle Proserpina, which serves as the final level of the game, in which Elizabeth Bartley, and later Dracula, reside. *''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' is set in an Austrian castle owned by Camilla and used as the site for a resurrection ritual for Dracula. *''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance'' features a false castle spawned from Maxim Kischine by collecting Dracula's relics, which created a new soul inside of him and a castle with two layers, each one representing an individual half of him — the good half represented by a more realistic and structurally complete castle, and the evil half represented by a decaying castle accompanied by a red sky. These were both evidenced to be portions of the actual castle of Dracula, as merging them (in actuality the merging of Maxim's two personalities by eliminating the "good" one) would create the complete castle. *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' is set in a castle belonging to Walter Bernhard. Whether Dracula now owns this castle or if it is another castle altogether is unconfirmed. *''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' is set in a castle which serves as the base of operations of With Light, a sect commanded by Celia Fortner. This castle was destroyed after Menace was defeated by Soma Cruz. *''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' begins in an old Abandoned Castle resembling Dracula's Castle (specifically the one in the original Castlevania), in which Hector chases Isaac. Whether it is an old castle once used by Dracula or another entirely is debatable. * Akumajō Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku has a facsimile of Dracula's Castle (and by extension, its inhabitants) being formed from Legion by Olrox as well as Graham's Cult. *''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' features several incarnations of the castle which have been manifested through the Grimoire. *''Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls'' features an incarnation of the castle included in the titular Grimoire. Camilla's Castle - 01.png|Camilla's castle from Circle of the Moon Dracula's Castle - 12.png|Maxim's castle from Harmony of Dissonance Walter's Castle - 05.png|Walter's castle from Lament of Innocence With Lights Base.png|With Light's headquarters from Dawn of Sorrow Other appearances ''Castlevania'' (animated series) ;History Castlevania was constructed sometime before 1455. Lisa of Lupu visited the castle in 1455 and became the student and wife of Dracula shortly after their first meeting. After Lisa was killed by the Church within Targoviste in 1475, Dracula returned to Castlevania to summon an army. He dueled with his son Alucard within the castle and then gathered an army of demons. In 1476, Dracula teleported Castlevania directly into the center of Targoviste. He unleashed his army of demons and destroyed the city in short order. Dracula's army was then deployed across the whole of Wallachia with the goal of exterminating all humanity. ;Overview Castlevania is the home of Vlad Dracula Tepes. It is strongly implied that the castle was built by Dracula himself. The castle is both a technological and supernatural marvel. From its exterior, the castle can be seen to incorporate electricity and advanced mechanics in its workings. The Belmont family has noted that it also uses steam power and electric powered lights. Not including technology that is centuries beyond what the outside world possesses, Castlevania is also operated with supernatural elements. Dracula's study is shown to have glass that reacts to his magical abilities. Also, the whole castle is capable of teleportation; a "traveling machine" as Dracula puts it. Dracula can make Castlevania teleport to any location. This teleportation can be done softly or in an explosion of fire, as was the case when he teleported the castle into Targoviste. During peacetime, Castlevania is Dracula's home and laboratory. In wartime, it is a weapon of such danger and potency as to be legend. When Dracula attacked Targoviste, his castle's teleportation was like dropping a bomb on the city, destroying the city church instantly. Immediately afterward, Dracula released his army —which was housed inside the castle— directly into the city; completely ignoring any defenses Targoviste had. ;Rooms * Entrance Hall: An opulent hallway connected to one of Dracula's laboratories. * Laboratory: The lab that Dracula showed Lisa contains a library, astronomy equipment, a chemical lab, and electrical experiments. * Study: The room in which Dracula dueled with Alucard contained another library as well as a magical machine composed of moving glass and electricity. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Dracula's Castle is featured in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable stage. Renowned enemy characters from the Castlevania franchise such as Medusa, the Mummy, The Creature and Flea Man (Igor), Carmilla, the Werewolf, Death and even Dracula himself appear in the stage from time to time as background elements. The castle also acted as the main setting for the announcement trailer for Simon Belmont's inclusion to the game as a playable character, where he arrived at the castle to deal with Dracula, while Luigi, who had arrived at the castle before Simon for unknown reasons, was overwhelmed by the castle's unearthly inhabitants before being killed by Death. The full castle was seen after Luigi screamed at the sight of Carmilla's mask as he attempted to revive himself. In the World of Light adventure mode, Dracula's Castle appears as an area in the World of Dark taking a form very similar to the original Castlevania. Within, the player must make use of cannons to dispel evil spirits and battle their way across the castle, ascending to the top, and defeat Dracula as part of the process to make Dharkon appear in the World of Dark's main hub. The characters Ridley, Daisy, Wario , Dark Pit, Robin, Ken and Richter can be recruited here. Rooms and features Castlevania's interior constantly shifts between games, below are a few of the rooms that have appeared. *Entrance *Castle Keep *Clock Tower *Great Stairway *Marble Corridor *Olrox's Quarters *Outer Wall Recreation *Art Tower *Colosseum *Dance Hall *Long Library *Observation Tower *Royal Chapel Research *Alchemy Laboratory *Tower of Science Underground *Abandoned Pit to the Catacomb *Arms Depot *Buried Chamber *Catacombs *Nest of Evil *Tunnel *Underground Labyrinth *Underground Waterway Similar structures Although the general structure of the castle is never the same from one game to another, some places keep a similar structure in some opus. Entrance Entrada expandida 01.png Entrada expandida 02.png|In Camilla's castle Entrada expandida 03.png Entrance's little attic Entrada expandida superior 01.png Entrada expandida superior 02.PNG|In Camilla's castle Entrada expandida superior 03.PNG Cells Calabouço 01.png Calabouço 01.5.jpg Calabouço 02.png Calabouço 03.jpg Outer walls Muralha Exterior 01.png Muralha Exterior 01.5 (1).jpg Muralha Exterior 04 (2).png Waterfall Cachoeira - parte inferior 01.jpg Cachoeira - parte inferior 02.png Cachoeira - parte superior direita 01.jpg Cachoeira - parte superior direita 02.png Cachoeira - parte superior esquerda 01.jpg Cachoeira - parte superior esquerda 02.png Cachoeira - queda 01.jpg Cachoeira - Queda 02.png Tomb Caixão de Alucard 01.png Caixão de Alucard 02.png Fountain Muralha Exterior 01.5 (2).png Muralha Exterior 02.jpg Muralha Exterior 03.jpg Muralha Exterior 04 (1).png Gallery Dracula's Castle - 01.png|''Castlevania'' Dracula's Castle - 14.png|''Vampire Killer'' Dracula's Castle - 15.png|''Konami Wai Wai World'' Dracula's Castle - 16.png|''Haunted Castle'' Dracula's Castle - 06.png|''Castlevania: The Adventure'' Dracula's Castle - 05.png|''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' Dracula's Castle - 07.png|'Dracula's Castle' from Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Dracula's Castle - 21.png|'Castlevania' from the Captain N episode "Return to Castlevania" Dracula's Castle - 04.png|''Super Castlevania IV'' Dracula's Castle - 22.png|''Kid Dracula'' (GB) Ganbare Goemon - Jigen Jō no Akumu - 02.png|''Ganbare Goemon: Jigen Jō no Akumu'' Dracula's Castle - 08.png|''Castlevania Chronicles'' Dracula's Castle - 09.png|''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' Dracula's Castle - 10.png|'Ruins of the Castle Dracula' from Castlevania: Bloodlines Dracula's Castle - 03.png|''Castlevania: Dracula X'' Dracula's Castle - 02.jpg|''Akumajō Dracula XX'' (instruction booklet) Dracula's Castle - 20.png|''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' Dracula's Castle - 11.png|''Castlevania Legends'' Dracula's Castle - 17.png|''Castlevania'' (N64) Dream castleres screenshot57.jpg|''Castlevania: Resurrection'' Dracula's Castle - 18.png|''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' Dracula's Castle - 19.png|'Dracula's Castle' from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness POR-Draculs Castle.png|''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' Castlevania dracx-5.jpg|''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles'' Ooe dracula 10 1280.jpg|''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' (official wallpaper) Castlevania-lordsofsh-reverie-castle.png|Castlevania from Lords of Shadow Dracula's Castle - 13.png|''Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth'' Jose-vega-45480413-2149637638380574-8107576491547557888-o.jpg|''Castlevania'' animated series Dracula's Castle - 23.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Grimoire of Souls Castle Detail.jpg|''Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls'' Trivia *Several real life castles have served as inspiration in Dracula's design over the games:Real life castles article at the Castlevania Dungeon **Neuschwanstein Castle: On the cover of Perfect Selection Dracula album and for Symphony of the Night's intro cutscene. It also appears on an early Pack-In poster for the first Castlevania. **Mont Saint-Michel: On the American Symphony of the Night cover and for the design of Castlevania (N64). **Alcázar of Segovia: On pages 2-3[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/NewCV/manual-x68.htm Akumajō Dracula (X68000) instruction booklet] of the Akumajō Dracula (X68000) instruction booklet, and on page 8[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/NewCV/manual-sotn.htm Castlevania: Symphony of the Night instruction booklet] of the Symphony of the Night instruction booklet. **Bran Castle: In the background of the Rondo of Blood cover and the American Dracula X cover. *The castle is referred as "Dracula's Tower" in an American commercial for Super Castlevania IV. * The Dark Castle from the Boktai series (also by Konami) is probably a reference to Dracula's Castle. It is a castle that can travel in space by the combined powers of the Count and Carmilla (themselves also being Castlevania references), along with other enemies. **The castle itself bears some resemblance to the Reverse Castle from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, mainly from the cutscene where it is introduced. See also *Castles *Lord of the Castle *Walter's Castle References de:Dracula's Schloß es:Castillo de Drácula Category:Castles Category:Locations Category:Storyline Elements Category:Animated Series Locations